


disney smutfic minis

by sinsley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Master/Pet, Nipple Penetration, Object Insertion, Other, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Revenge Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: An assortment of brief smutty stories set in various Disney universes.
Relationships: Beast/Belle/Gaston (Disney), Belle/Mrs. Potts (Disney), Triton/Ursula (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	1. triton/ursula - nipple penetration, cum inflation

**Author's Note:**

> i've been feeling stupidly horny the past two days (stupid hormones) but today didn't have the energy to write up a longer story, so i think to make this a thing. gonna reserve that other short fic collection to original ideas and put any/all disney-related ones here from now on.
> 
> pairings and kinks will be listed in the chapter titles. expect some unusual ones 'cause that's where my mind's at now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a fixation/fascination with this kink lately. i'm sorry

"This is what you get for trying to mess with my daughter," Triton said, thrusting his thick cock into the tight heat presented to him. 

"Yes, Master," Ursula said, holding her breast up, feeling the ripples in the skin with each thrust Triton laid into it. His balls slapped the lower half of her areola, sending a tingle of pleasure through her as if he were touching her clit. Technically speaking, she wasn't supposed to feel pleasure from this, being taken in such a grotesque way, but she just couldn't help herself. And deep down, she knew Triton was enjoying this too. 

"I'm all yours," she continued, glancing up at him through her lashes. "Use me however you would like."

Triton growled at that, fucking her breast even harder. Ursula couldn't resist the moan that she felt falling from her lips. 

Triton reached down, slipping a thick finger inside the other nipple, making Ursula gasp. Finally, she fell silent, aside from the soft panting breaths she took as her head fell back in pleasure.

Triton's pace increased even more as he felt his orgasm near, and it wasn't long before he reached his climax, spilling himself inside Ursula's breast, watching as it grew even larger to accommodate his load. He smirked in satisfaction before slowly pulling out, watching his cum spill from the stretched hole as he did so.

"Dirty slut," Triton grumbled. He reached down, running his knuckles against Ursula's cheek in an odd show of almost-affection. "You're all mine now."

"Yes, Master," Ursula said again, and trailed after Triton as he left the beach to return to the sea.


	2. belle/mrs. potts - object insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you thought the last one was weird...
> 
> [inspiration](https://lotus.paheal.net/_images/84350fdfb6434522359cbc522eecffd1/145967%20-%20Beauty_and_the_Beast%20Belle%20Cogsworth%20Lumiere%20Mrs._Potts.jpg)

Belle gripped the teapot tightly in her hands as she slipped the spout inside her pussy. Despite the warm tea in the pot, the spout was cool, and Belle shivered at the initial feel of it inside her. But she kept going, pushing more and more inside, until she felt the warmth of the pot against her ass. 

And then she fucked herself, thrusting the pot in and out of her pussy. She felt dizzy from pleasure, could just make out some words from Mrs. Potts in her haze. She called her " _ darling _ " and " _ good girl _ " and promised to fuck Belle properly when she became human again.

Belle whined, imagining what Mrs. Potts must look like in her human form. Definitely an older woman, based on her voice. Likely a round body to match the round shape of her teapot. Would she have wide hips? Large breasts? Ugh, Belle felt grow wetter at the thought of being smothered between two large breasts.

Such a thought spurred her on, pushing the teapot in and out of her faster now. She could feel her orgasm nearing and took a hand off the teapot to toy with her clit.

Just as Belle was about to climax, she felt it: a splash of tea flooding her insides. It wasn't all that different from the feel of a warm load being shot inside of her. And that was it, Belle came shortly after, sighing as she calmed down from the high and slowly pulled Mrs. Potts' spout out of her. 

"Maybe you're better off without the beast, hmm?" Mrs. Potts said.

Belle laughed, feeling herself blush. "Yeah. Now if only we could lift the curse on you. That was good, but sex with a person is always better."

"I'm sure we could figure something out," Mrs. Potts said with a wink.

Belle smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nonexistent continuation is just belle and mrs. potts falling in love and breaking the curse and having lots of sex. woo


	3. beast/belle/gaston - nipple penetration, cum inflation, temporary breast expansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still fixated on this kink. still sorry about it.
> 
> hopefully my next one of these will be for a different disney movie & kink

Belle never knew she could feel such pleasure.

It was an odd sensation, having her breasts stuffed with cock, but it was also an incredible one. If Belle had known before that she could use her body in such a way, she would have done it ages ago.

She couldn't help the moans that she let out from each alternating thrust, keeping her with at least one breast always full of cock. The pleasure she felt was almost equal to that of having a cock in her pussy, but better, in a way. Because she could feel every slide of the cocks inside her nipples, the slap of their balls against the undersides of her breasts, and bear witness to each and every thrust that they lay inside her.

"They" being her Beast and Gaston, of course. Her two favorite men--even if one was only half-man--in the whole wide world. Men who gave her everything she wanted and more, even if they included more peculiar things like this.

But she could tell they enjoyed it too. After all, these holes were tighter, the insides softer. And they had a perfect excuse to stare at her breasts the entire time they were fucking her.

They were growing close now, she could feel it. In the way that Beast's thrusts picked up in speed, fast like a rutting dog, the slap of his balls even louder now in the empty ballroom. In the way that Gaston grunted, his face scrunched up as if he was trying desperately to hold himself back.

Belle looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent, as if to say:  _ let go _ .

So Gaston did. With a gasp, he came inside her, her breast expanding from the load. He pulled out and his cum trailed after him, a thin string of sticky, white liquid still linking him to her.

Beast followed a few moments behind, roaring as he spilled himself inside her, this breast growing even larger than the other. His last, deepest thrust hit a point in Belle that had her coming as well, a gush of clear liquid bursting out of her pussy at the same time white milk spilled from her tits. 

Beast sighed as he slipped out of her, watching as her inflated breasts slowly began to deflate.

"How was that, love?" he asked.

"Incredible," Belle said, her eyes dazed. "I wanna do it again."

Gaston chuckled. "I think we all need a bit of recovery time after that, dear. How about a bath first?"

Belle smiled. "A bath would be lovely."


End file.
